The specific aims of the study include the assessment of the turnover rates across the leg muscle bed of arginine and citrulline in Insulin-deprived Type I diabetics. The local effect of insulin will be seen on NO production using the arginine-citrulline cycle. The effect of insulin on leg vascular tone will also be seen.